


Far Seers

by Muccamukk



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Rather Bleak, last wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <em>Denethor/Finduilas,  fighting the long defeat</em></p><p>For AnonSubjectTimothy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Seers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



Denethor leaned closer still, unwilling to miss a breath, and Finduilas whispered, "When thou tookest me to wife, my heart sang. It sings still." Save not with the song of the sea, nor with strength enough for life.

He closed his eyes, steeling himself for her next words, as he could not for half a century alone.

"Yet, my lord," Finduilas advanced: unmerciful, unstoppable, "I would not have our sons grow into thy image."

"I, too, would see peace," Denethor promised. She nodded but spoke not.

She'd grown cold when he arose and ascended to take up his new burden.


End file.
